


Hiding

by Melacka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melacka/pseuds/Melacka
Summary: They’d been hiding for hours.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Hiding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fleurting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/gifts).



They’d been hiding for hours.

Luna was hurt and Ginny couldn’t squash down her terror. She didn’t know how to get them out of this. But she would.

She _would_.

Luna stifled a gasp and Ginny stared, helpless. Luna was bleeding. She was _bleeding_ and Ginny couldn’t make her hands stop shaking long enough to _help_ her.

 _Useless_ , she scolded. _Pathetic_.

Clenched fists against temples, head bowed. Defeated, just for a moment.

Luna’s gentle hands rested against hers.

Comforting.

 _Forgiving_.

Luna coaxed her head down to her shoulder, pressed a kiss to her hair.

Ginny closed her eyes and wept.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who reads/leaves kudos/comments!


End file.
